Passover
by hannahginny
Summary: The Glee Club is family and they are celebrating the holiday of Passover Only rated T because of Santana
1. Chapter 1

Ages:

Finn/Noah: 17

Quinn: 16

Santana/Brittany: 15

Sam/ Mike: 14

Tina: 13

Mercedes: 12

Artie: 9

Kurt: 8

Rachel: 6

Cousins:

Rory: 14- Emma and Carl

Ryder: 10- Emma and Carl

Marley: 8- Emma and Carl

Matt: 15- Adam and Carol

Sugar: 13- Adam and Carol

Jake: 10- Adam and Carol

Wade: 17- Bryan and Becky

Kitty: 12- Bryan and Becky

Adults:

Emma (Shelby's older sister)

Carl (Husband)

Will

Shelby

Adam (Will's older brother)

Carol (Wife)

Bryan (Shelby's eldest brother)

Becky (Wife)

Joey (Will's younger brother. Not married and has no kids)

OOoOoOoO

"No Rachel! The forks go on the right, not the left. And it's big fork then small fork then spoon then knife" Santana scolded grabbing the silver fork out of the 6 year olds grasp and slamming it down on the table.

"Why are you so stressed?" Quinn asked her sister. She too was helping them set the table for the second Seder. The Schusters had set up 4 tables going horizontally. She and Mercedes were doing two tables, Santana and Rachel were doing the others. Tina and Brittany was helping Shelby in the kitchen and the boys were bringing Kosher for Passover food upstairs. Will was driving home work

"I'm just annoyed that instead of hanging out at the mall with Beth to find clothes for a party, I am stuck here setting tables" Santana said as she started on the next chair "See, one big, one small Fork and a spoon and knife". Rachel nodded and started setting the table just like Santana did

"Ya well, we're all stuck here so suck it up princess" Quinn said bumping purposely into Santana as she walked between the tables to get to the kitchen

"Watch it" Rachel asked as Santana aggressively pushed her aside to start setting up the place cards. Santana grumbled some form of apology and placed a place card labeled "Dork" in front of Noah's chair

"That's Noah's spot" Rachel stated looking at the card

"I know that midgit" Santana said already moving onto the next spot

"Mom said you couldn't call me that" Rachel said stomping her foot and crossing her arms

"What mom doesn't know won't hurt her"

"Santana" Mom called from the kitchen. Rachel gave her a smug look and Santana groaned

"Sorry Mom" She whined as she replaced Noah's card with one that had his actual name written on it. As Santana moved onto the next place set Rachel observed the card more closely

"What happened to my cards?" Rachel asked picking up Noah's place card

"What was that squirt?" Santana asked re-tying her hair in a ponytail. It was really hot inside the house and she had just ran on a treadmill until Shelby interrupted her

"Don't call me that and I made my own special place cards and mom said we could use them"

"Actually I believe she said "Maybe" and it's too late now" Santana said obviously not caring. Rachel actually put time and effort into her cards decorating them to fit the persons personality. Santana's was decorated with pom pom's since she was a Cherrio but they looked ridiculous. It was covered with stickers and doodles and her handwriting was barley comprehendible

"Tana" Rachel said stomping her foot a little. Mercedes, sensing a tantrum, quickly walked over to the feuding siblings and took Rachel aside

"You should finish getting dressed Rach" Mercedes said. Rachel looked down and sighed. She was right. She couldn't show up a Seder with a horse sweater and flared jeans, she had to dress up. Maybe she could wear her teal dress? Or her red top with a matching sweater vest...and a plaid skirt, oooo that'd be cute right?

"Okay" Rachel agreed skipping upstairs

"Good riddance-where are you going" Santana snapped. Mercedes and Quinn looked up to see Noah sneaking past the window. He was wearing his famous leather jacket and trying to look casual as Santana approached the screen, the only thing separating the siblings

"H-Hi San" Noah said rubbing his arm

"Nu-Uh, no fair" Quinn whisper yelled at Noah. She slammed down the plates she was setting and walked over to the window "If I can't go to Josie's party neither can you!"

"Josie? Josie VanHooten?!" Santana asked. Quinn and Noah nodded, not taking their eyes off of each other. If looks could kill they'd both be dead. "No fair, I was also invited and I'm turning it down! If you go I'll squeal to mom" Santana said putting her hands on her hips

"No!" Noah yelled then clamped his hand over his mouth

"Girls close the window, I can feel the breeze over here!" Shelby yelled from the kitchen "Brittany watch-" There was a squeal and a clang of plates and the ever graceful Brittany fell down onto the tiled flooring in the Schuster's kitchen

"Sorry" Brittany said and Shelby sighed

"It's stuck, I'll do it from the outside maw" Santana said. She grabbed her coat and boots and opened the door. Seconds later she appeared on the opposite side of the screen "I'm going with you" She said grabbing Noah's arm

"No way. No little sisters allowed" Noah said shoving Santana off his arm

"I was going to go anyways" She said rolling her eyes and standing still, obviously not leaving without a fight. A car door slammed and their neighbors started filing out of their car

"Wait, if she goes I go" Quinn ordered already grabbing her coat

"Mom will notice if the three of us go. I'm faking a headache it'll look suspicious if all three of us are 'sick'" Noah said. Quinn pondered that for a minute then reluctantly put her coat back on the hanger and walked up towards the window again

"Fine" Quinn snapped "But if you aren't back by dessert I'm not covering for you. Santana get back here" Quinn stomped her foot

"Um...are you guys okay" Mercedes asked. Quinn whipped around to see 12 year old Mercedes awkwardly standing beside one of the tables holding two glasses in her hands

"We're fine" Quinn and Santana (Who had just arrived back inside the house) said smiling. Mercedes gave her two elder sisters a unconvinced look but turned back to setting the tables. Outside a purr of an engine told the girls that Noah had made a safe getaway

"Um...why aren't you two going to squeal on him?" Mercedes asked as she gathered more glasses from their Glass cabinet where they store all their delicate items (China plates, glass candles...)

"Leverage!" The girls replied. Sensing that Mercedes was still confused Santana expanded her explanation

"It'll be great to use for blackmail and if either one of us want to go out to party he'll HAVE to cover for us. So don't blow this" Santana said pointing her perfectly polished pink finger at Mercedes

"Done, did I miss anything?" Rachel asked re-appearing at the scene "Do I look okay? Kurt stopped me before I came downstairs and made me change that's what took me so long." The petit brunette was wearing a black dress with a bejeweled waist and white stud earrings.

"Smashing, now come help me finish setting up" Santana ordered not even glancing at her. Rachel strutted over to her sister and started putting out plates


	2. Chapter 2

"Who wants to lick the spoon" Shelby asked as she finished with her famous triple chocolate Passover Cake. Brittany eagerly gripped her arm while she jumped up and down. Tine smirked as she sat on top of the stainless steel counter.

"Calm down Britt or she'll drop the bowl" The ever calm Tina said taking the bowl from her mother and placing it on top of the stove

"Can I lick the spoon mom?" Brittany begged. Shelby hid her smile as her 15 year old acted like a 3 year old...again

"Here you go honey" Shelby said handing Brittany the wooden spoon. She eagerly grabbed it and started licking it

"Mom I'm off to get changed" Tina said taking off her pink apron na deplaning it over a chair. She kissed Shelby on the cheek as she exited the kitchen

"It's clean Britt" Shelby said as she watched Brittany lick the now clean spoon. She wrestled a little for the spoon but eventually got it and placed it on the stove. Shelby turned back around to a pointing Brittany "Go get changed hon" She ordered. Brittany took off her duck apron (That she purchased herself) and hanged it over Tina's

OOooOOo

"Here" Finn said grabbing a pile of Kosher For Passover treats and handed them to Mike "Bring these upstairs and put it in the first cupboard on the right. Got it" The 14 year old nodded and stumbled up the stairs. Finn then turned to the smallest boys Kurt and Artie who had yet to do anything for they were...weak you could say. Artie had potential for some muscle but Kurt had spaghetti arms and cared more about brains then brawn

"Kurt take these oven mitts upstairs" Finn said handing Kurt oven mitts that looked like Matza's. Kurt, excited to finally get a job, literally jumped to Finn. Artie and Finn tried to hide their laughter as the little 8 year old looked at Finn with wide eyes.

"Sorry Artie there's nothing for you" Finn said as Kurt flew up the stairs, mitts in hand

"It's fine Finn" Artie said smiling as he and Finn followed Kurt upstairs. They were the last 3 left

"Wanna go blast some zombies before the Seder starts?" Finn asked his brother

"Since when have I ever turned down video games" Artie asked. Finn looked at him "That was a joke Finn" Artie said deadpan

OOoOooO

"Where's Noah?" Will asked as he gathered the Schusters in the family room before the guests were supposed to arrive.

Santana was untangling Brittany's hair on the L shaped couch (Her brush somehow got stuck in her curls), Quinn was filing her nails next to them. Mercedes was on the floor with Tina on her right and Rachel on her left. Finn and Sam had their backs on the ground and their feet on the couch. Mike was reading Harry Potter And The Chamber Of Secrets in the middle of the couch Kurt was next to him reading Santana's Vouge magazine while Artie was in front of him on the floor playing crazy 8's with Rachel

"He was feeling a little ill so he's upstairs resting" Finn explained before picking up Rachel and plopping her on his lap

"Finn" She squealed pulling her dress down (It had poofed up when Finn had picked her up)

"Games over I guess" Artie said starting to pack up the cards "I won anyways Rach"

"No fair Artie and Finn my dress came up" Rachel said crossing her arms

"Oh no we saw you Cookie Monster Underwear" Santana said sarcastically. She was still sour about missing Josie's party. Quinn smacked her arm but Santana just shoved her hand in the older girls face until she cried uncle

"It's Cinderella" Rachel said pointing her chin up towards the light fixtures. Santana snorted

"Can you guys go get him?" Will asked Sam and Mike trying to get the kids back on the task at hand: setting up the Seder

"Uh" Sam looked at Mike for help. If he went went upstairs and came back down with no Noah his parents might go upstairs but if he didn't go it'd look suspicious

"I just went up there and he was drifting off to sleep. He said he took an Advil and would try to make it down for dessert" Quinn said sitting cross legged on the carpet next to Santana who winked at her

"Oh okay" Will said accepting the alibi. Shelby cocked her head to the side but before she could say anything the doorbell rang. She slapped her knees and got up

"Company" She sang as she walked towards the door


	3. Chapter 3

"Wade my man" Finn said high fiving him and then "Man hugging him" (One arm hug). Wade beamed at him. When they were younger Wade and Finn always for together on the weekends and hung out but since starting high school and had more homework and updates they made plans to see each other every month and whenever they were together they made the most out of it

"Hey dude" Wade said taking off his green jacket and brown boots. Sam and Mike appeared behind Finn and hugged Wade as well

"Long time no see Finn" Kitty said coming up behind her brother. She took off her TNA jacket and hung it up in the closet before hugging Finn

"What no hugs for me?" Becky said entering the Schuster household with a food plater in her hands

"AUNT BECKY" Rachel yelled before jumping onto Becky making her stumble a little backwards. She caught herself and Shelby took the food plater from her hands

"Rachel" Will said sternly. Rachel looked at the floor and mumbled an apology. Becky laughed and ruffled Rachel's hair

"Where's Bryan?" Santana asked entering the room. Santana adored Becky's husband Bryan. He loved playing Wii with her and actually took her seriously as an adult and not as a kid like everyone else

"Santana say hello" Shelby said slapping her daughter on the arm "Be nice"

"It's fine Shel, Bryan is coming later. He's coming straight from work" Becky said as she took off her jacket and hung it up. She shook some snow out of her hair before going to greet the other kids

"Girl we have so much to catch up on" Mercedes said dragging Kitty up to her shared room with Tina. Kitty bounced behind her, skipping every second step to catch up to Mercedes

"It's really coming down out there" Becky said as she sat down in a chair in the family room. There was a window right next to the chair with a great view of the flurries of snow coming down. Rachel rested her arms on the window sill and gazed at the snow

"I remember when you guys were younger, so before Artie, you would always have snowball fights in the backyard and used to make snowmen and angles...I think I have pictures somewhere" Shelby told the kids who weren't with a cousin (So everyone but Mercedes and Finn). The older kids sighed as they recalled old times while Rachel, Kurt and Artie just looked at each other very confused

"Can we go outside then? If it happened before Artie wad born I was also not born...right?" Kurt asked. The older kids smiled a little before nodding at the cute 8 year old "Good, just checkin'"

There were shouts of "Can we mom? Please?" before Shelby finally gave in and opened the glass door separating the backyard from the house

"Watch out for your younger siblings" Shelby called as kid by kid paraded past Shelby in winter apparel

"Ya, ya" Santana said already scooping up a pile of snow and started to turn it into snowballs

"Aww, does that mean we can't push Kurt's face into the snow?" Sam mock pouted. Kurt, not getting the sarcasm looked up at his brother scared

"What?!" he asked tugging at his hand me down hat that was too big for his little head

"Only when I'm not looking" Shelby replied smiling as she pushed the two outside and closed the door but not before hearing Kurt shout "And you call yourself a mother"

OOooOoO

"Gotcha" Santana yelled as she pelted more snowballs across the yard. Surrounding her were squeals of laughter from other siblings. They had spent the last 10 minuted building gigantic forts for their snow ball fights. They also had split up into two teams for their snowball fight

Team 1: Mike, Sam, Rachel, Kurt, Artie

Team 2: Tina, Quinn, Brittany, Santana

"Tana that hit me in the face" Rachel shouted as Kurt threw Snowballs next to her. She ducked behind the fort and grabbed some snowballs and started aiming them at Santana but missed by miles so Rachel just gave up and pouted

"Less yelling more throwing" Kurt told her as a snowball barley missed his head. She sighed and picked up some snow only to have it fall through her glove

"If you can't take the heat don't play" Santana shouted back to Rachel before grabbing more snowballs and aiming at Sam

"This isn't good packing snow" Rachel complained as her snowball turned to mush

"I'm having no problems" Kurt said as a snowball hit his black coat squarely in the middle, courtesy of Santana

"Ya, no problem at getting hit" Artie said ducking as Quinn threw a snowball at his head. He laughed as Kurt pelted her with snow and high fived his younger brother

"You were saying something about getting hit" Kurt said smirking. Artie rolled his eyes

"This isn't really fair. Why can't you have Artie. We have the three youngest!" Sam complained as Santana's hit him right smack on his stomach

"KIDS! RORY, RYDER AND MARLEY ARE HERE!" Shelby yelled. She had opened the glass door and just stuck her head outside, the rest of her was inside for she was wearing a tank with a looonnnggg cover up and black capris. Cute for indoors, horrible for winter in Ohio. All the Schusters dropped what they were doing and walked to the porch

"Hey" Rory said stepping outside still in his winter gear. There were squeals and all the girls hugged him

"It's been too long" Tina exclaimed hugging him tightly around the waist

"You can join our team in the snowball fight" Santana said and she grabbed Rory's hand and started to lead him towards her fort when Rachel grabbed her jacket making her stop

"No fair, your winning" Rachel said as she held onto the porch's banister to keep from slipping on their icy porch

"All's fair in love and war" Santana said bending down to Rachel's level. Rachel's mouth dropped

"We're at war" Rachel said with wide eyes. Quinn let a giggle escape her chapped lips "You are taking this WAY too seriously Santana"

"It's an expression kiddo" Rory said taking Santana's hand as she led him to their fort again

"I still don't get it" Rachel said as everyone began to make their way back to their forts

"No one expects you too" Artie said jumping the last step from the porch to the ground

"HEY EVERYONE!" Ryder cried running up towards Artie. Marley was behind him running slower and tripping over bits of ice every so often. When she fell forward she put her mittens hands in front of her too keep from falling. Rachel raced back to help her while everyone continued forward

"Ugh! The teams are uneven again. Okay, Mike and Sam since you have the younger kids Ryder and Marley are on your side" Quinn yelled from across the backyard

"You do know I'm only a couple years older then Ryder" Rory told Quinn. She looked him in eye

"Ya but your waaayyy cooler" She said and before Rory could reply "GAME ON!"


	4. Chapter 4

"Hot cocoa for you. Hot cocoa for you" Shelby said handing each kid a mug of hot chocolate. A few minutes after Ryder, Rory and Marley had arrived Matt and Sugar followed and after an hour in the snow the kids were sick of the cold and some were sick in general. Right now they were all lounging somewhere in the family room. Well, all but Mercedes, Finn, Kitty and Wade who all were upstairs talking to their cousins and didn't let anyone else interrupt. They rarely saw each other so when they do get the chance to see each other they make every second count

"AHH" Tina exhaled as she leaned onto Sugar. The girls were sitting back to back by the fireplace drinking hot chocolate

"Don't get too comfy, the Seder's going to start soon" Emma reminded her kids who just grumbled and took sips of their hot chocolate

"Ya ya" The all replied. Shelby sighed and went back into the living room with Will, Emma, Carl, Adam and Carol

"It's really snowing outside. Do you think the power might go out" Rachel asked Mike. She was sitting on his lap watching the snow fall outside while Mike talked to Sam and Rory. Mike squeezed her waist. It was a little known fact that Rachel couldn't stand the dark after Santana had by accident (So they think) locked her in a dark room (Their storage room) and she couldn't reach the lights (She had been 4). Tina and Quinn had found her crying after 10 minutes

A

"I don't think so kiddo" Mike said

"Good because I don't like the dark" Rachel said resting her elbows on one of the armrests

"Thats why you make Tina and Mercedes have a star shaped nightlight" Santana taunted. Rachel blushed. Santana was sitting on the couch next to Rory and Sam. Rachel and Mike were sitting in a chair beside the couch. Brittany smacked Santana on the leg. She was sitting with Quinn in front of her and Santana on the couch behind her

"Be nice" Brittany ordered picking her nails out of nasty habit. She hated being bossy especially to her twin

"Aren't I always" Santana said smiling. Brittany rolled her eyes

The lights then flickered and went out. Flick! Rachel squealed and hugged Mike's neck tight making him whimper as her claw like fingernails scratched his skin

"TURN THE STINKING LIGHTS ON SOMEONE" Mike yelled making Rachel cry and tighten her already strong grip. Man for a 6 year old she sure has long nails Mike thought. The lights flickered on and Mike saw Quinn high five Santana before sitting down in front of Brittany so she could finish her braid

"Quinn that was mean" Mike said as he rubbed circles on Rachel's back. Rachel shook in his arms

"She's a cry baby" Quinn sneered. Rachel hiccuped and Mike hugged her small body tighter making her squeak a little

"Mike calm down before she breaks" Sam said. Mike stopped glaring at Quinn long enough to see that Rachel's face was tomato red and she was breathing funny

"Sorry Rach" Mike said releasing her. She immediately jumped off of Mike's lap and ran towards Sam, jumping onto his lap making him go-

"Oof! Rach don't jump on me" Sam said. Rory laughed

"SEDERS STARTING!" Shelby's voice rang through out the large house. It was a fairly new house, 5 years old. The Schuster family had won it in a contest to raise money for a hospital (If Canadian it's like the Princess Margret Home Lottery).

~FLASHBACK~

July 18 was marked on the neighbors calendars as the last day of peace and quiet on New Direction Road for that was the day the Schusters moved into their new house, number 45

"Epic house" 12 year old Noah Schuster exclaimed jumping out of his fathers car before it was fully parked

"Noah!" Will exclaimed as the car came to a full and complete stop. Noah ignored him and continued up the path to the house

"I'm the good child dad, I'll help you" 12 year old Finn said as he picked up his 3 year old brother Kurt from his car seat making him squeal with delight and started to carry him up the steps leading towards the house...no.. More like a mansion

The house had vines making it's way up around the house but instead of it looking dirty it made it look elegant...beautiful. The bricks were grey which made the white windows on the 3 floors really stand out. There were many steps with flowers surrounding them as the created a path towards the wooden arched door. Along the stairs were elegant gardens of many different plants, trees and flowers

"C'mon Artie" 11 year old Quinn said holding her 4 year old brothers hand as they raced towards the house

"They won't be too happy when they are forced to carry boxes up those steps. Why couldn't you win house number 3. That house only has like 4 steps and an elevator!" 10 year old Santana whined as she paraded past Will (Who was now unloading the moving truck) with 1 year old Rachel on her hip. Brittany was beside her cooing at Rachel

"How inconsiderate of me" Will said as he picked up Rachel's rocking chair from inside the moving truck and set it on the ground next to the truck

"C'mon Mercy! I'll race you to the house" 8 year old Tina yelled to her best friend and sister, Mercedes who was 7. They both ran under Will's arms (He was carrying a box towards the house) which almost made him fall over

"Remind me again why we had so many children?" Will asked his wife once he was sturdy again? She laughed and pulled him close

"Because you love me" She said looking into his eyes

"That I do" Will said leaning in to kiss Shelby. The almost touched each others lips before they were stopped.

"EW!' The couple broke apart to see 9 year old twins Sam and Mike looking at their parents with disgust. Shelby chuckled

"You won't say that when your older" She said before sending them inside

The couple walked into the house after giving strict instructions to the movers. The inside of the house was even more breathtaking then the outside. When Will and Shelby walked in there was a HUGE circular area with brown tiled flooring. Surrounding what Will seamed the lobby were rooms. Each room had white French doors. There was a spiral staircase to the right of the "Lobby" with padded flooring. Will, having already checked the house over the weekend stepped into the middle of the circle and all eyes were on him

"Okay I have your rooms right here" Will said holding up a piece of paper. That sentence drew all the kids in. "Okay, Rachel will be staying with me and Emma until she is older so don't worry" The girls sighed with relief. No one really wanted to share a room with the hyper 1 year old "So for room partners we have-"

"Wait this house is huge, don't we get our own rooms?" Santana asked, there were murmurs of agreement

"This house is huge your right San but there actually aren't a lot of rooms that are made for sleeping. I know there are 2 laundry rooms, a kitchen and at least 3 play rooms. It's all set up already. We can change them if your really unhappy but no one will be sharing a room with more then two people".

Will took a step back and opened the French Doors to the room behind him. Inside were two beds that belonged to Kurt and Artie. They had all moved their furniture over the weekend and had been staying at their grandparents and friends house until Monday

"Kurt, Artie you two will have this room" Kurt and Artie stepped inside the room. The room was a rectangle shape. It had three windows on the right with two desks in front of it which the three and four year old would appreciate later. The windows had a great view of the huge backyard. Other then the desk and beds the room as bare for the movers were still unloading the truck

"Pweety" Rachel cooed pointing towards the room

"Yes very" Santana said clearly jealous. Their room had a lot of room which would be good for when she was practicing cheers when she became a Cheerleader in high school. She had it all planned out. She's become a Cheerleader, be popular, date a lot of guys and get into an Ivy League school, simple as that

"Next to their room on the right is the kitchen which you will see later along with the backyard. I don't want any accidents today" Will said looking at his eldest sons

"Who us" Noah said innocently. The older kids chuckled and Shelby rolled her eyes

"Okay on the left is mine and Shelby's room. Once Rach, Artie and Kurt get older everyone will be upstairs but I didn't want you guys to lose sleep because your neighbors were crying all night" Will said ruffling Rachel's hair making her give him a toothy smile

"Thank god" Quinn murmured beside Santana. The two girls and Brittany had shared a room in their last house and Rachel and their parents room were next to theirs. Almost every night Rachel woke up wailing and then woke up again at an ungodly hour

"Next to our room is the universal bathroom" Will said pointing to the room on the left of Wil and Shelby's room. Brittany raised her hand

"We aren't in school Britt" Quinn whispered to her sister. Will smiled a little at his daughter before pointing to her

"This house is big daddy but the universe is bigger...right?" Quinn snorted into her hand

"Britt yes that is right but when I say universal I mean guests can use this one. It isn't attached to a room"

"Then why is called a bathroom"

"Never mind, forget it. Lets go upstairs everyone" Will said. Noah and Finn cheered and stormed up the stairs

~FLASHBACK~ (You'll see more flashbacks later and you'll eventually see upstairs in both the present and flashbacks)


	5. Chapter 5

"Santana stop it" Quinn hissed as her sister flung frogs at her from her spot at the table. They were real frogs, just plastic ones to keep the kids entertained as the leader of the Seder (Uncle Joey) talked

"It's fun" Santana said flicking another frog at her elder sister. Quinn scowled when the plastic hit her nose

There were 4 tables set up. One for the adults and 3 for the kids. Rachel, Kurt, Artie, Sugar, Jake, Mercedes, Tina, Kitty and Marley sat at the table next to their parents which wasn't really good planning for the oldest children were the least behaved.

"Text Puck to remind him not to get too drunk" Finn whispered to Santana. She nodded and took her phone out of a pocket in her dress and secretly texted Puck

To: Idiot brother #2

Don't get too drunk. Mom and dad might not be THAT observant but they can still tell if you are drunk. Come home for dessert so maw doesn't get suspicious. I'd you don't make it for dessert and mom asks, we aren't covering for your lazy ass. Tell Josie hi from me and that I wish I was there. Say that for Quinn too, or don't..I could care less.

From your loving sister: Santana

Finn snorted as he read the next from beside Santana. She elbowed him in the ribs

"Wait who's idiot brother number 1" Santana smirked and Finn's eyes widened "Hey!"

"And now the adults will pass around eggs and salt water" Joey announced snapping Finn and Santana out of their glaring match

OOooOOo

RACHEL'S POV:

"I can't eat eggs. That'd be like eating a baby chick. I don't wanna eat a baby chick" I said worriedly to Mercedes. I was close to tears. This was the worst part of the Passover Seder. Every year I always hated the eggs. It was so cruel and I could practically HEAR the chirping of chicks as they ate around me. It made my skin crawl

Mercedes sighed and rolled her eyes at me. Well excuse me for caring about animals

"Then don't eat it" She said before turning back to talk to Tina.

I looked across the table Kurt, surely he will see why I can't eat eggs, but he was busy talking to Artie. Kitty, who was sitting next to me, would be of no help and neither would Marley. Jake was playing with the plastic frogs, sometimes commenting on Artie's and Kurt's conversation. Sugar was throwing plastic frogs at people and even though she was free to talk to I couldn't force myself to walk over to her. She was mean sometimes and called me baby. I would have to handle this by myself. I slid out of my chair and walked over to Mommy's chair. She'd know what to do. I tugged at her shirt until she turned around to face me. I saw Uncle Joey and Daddy passing around eggs behind her and a tear slipped down my cheek. Mommy picked me up and placed me in her lap

"What's wrong angel" Mommy asked me. I motioned for her to lean in closer

"Eggs" I said. Mommy frowned and then placed me on the ground. She got up, grabbed my hand and started to walk towards the big kids table. I got worried. What was mommy doing? She walked right towards Mike's spot and whispered something I couldn't hear in his ear. Mommy let go of my hand and started to walk away but I didn't want her to go away. I started to go after her but Mike grabbed my hand and led me out of the room. I kicked and twisted but he wouldn't let go of my hand until we were in the basement

"Rach" Mike said picking me up and placing me down on the Piano bench. We had three pianos, well 2 and a keyboard. One was a Grand piano and it was a shiny black color. The other was wooden and just a regular piano you would see in a play or something. I sometimes play it when my siblings aren't using it...which isn't often but my Elementary school (Lincoln Public School) ends before my older siblings high school so once everyone is either in college or High School and I'm in grade 8 I can use the piano all I want...until 4:30 when High School ends

"I don't wanna eat animals" I said choking on my words. I felt a tear run down my cheek and Mike wiped it away with his thumb. He took my chin in hands and looked me in face, his brown eyes facing mine

"It's okay. I'm here. Your safe from animal eating humans" Mike said smiling. I knew he meant that as a joke but I wasn't funny. I just hiccuped. I wished I was with mommy, she always made me feel better after a bad dream or when I got hurt

"Not" hiccup "Funny" I said. Mike frowned. My heart started thumping. Did I hurt his feeling? I hope I didn't. Mike was just trying to help. I am such an awful sister

"Rach" Mike said brining me back to the present "We can stay down here until after they are done eating eggs. I can text Finn to come and get us once they're done" Mike said already getting his new IPhone out of his dress pants pocket. I nodded and wiped some stray tears off my face

A few moments later Mike put his phone away and bent down to my level

"What do you want to do until we can go back upstairs?" Mike asked me. I pondered that for a while then smiled at my brother

"Dress up" I asked sweetly. Mike's eyes widened to startling sizes. Now MY feelings were hurt. What's wrong with dress up? Mercedes, Tina and Kurt love playing Princess Rescue with me. I always accessorize their outfits with feather boas and Tiaras and it's fun

"Um..." Mike scratched the back of his head. He was interrupted by Finn who came storming into the room

"Finn! Knock first" I said getting up. Finn picked me up by my armpits and swung me around. I laughed because I love it when he does this. Finn finally stopped spinning and rested me on his hip which I hated because it makes me feel like a baby. I squirmed a little but Finn just tightened his grasp. I sighed and gave up, he's a football player and I'm a 6 year old girl: I'm not going to win this

"We're done eating eggs" Finn said nodding at Mike. They both started walking up the stairs with me still attached to Finn. I sighed as I bounced with every step Finn took. It was better then the leash they tried to put me in when I was 3 and we went to Mexico

~FLASHBACK~

The sun was high in the sky as the Schuster family walked down the stone steps to the beach at their Mexico Resort. Normally they would be home during the summer but because Uncle Carl and Aunt Emma were renewing their vows the Schusters were now settling into their Mexico life. 12 year old Santana, Brittany and 13 year old Quinn giggled as they passed Rachel on the steps in their matching devil red bathing suits. Rachel started to chase after them but she fell on her butt. Luckily she reached the sand first otherwise she would've been in tears

"Are you okay Rachel?" Shelby asked picking up the 3 year old. She wrapped the child harness holding Rachel around her wrist and picked up the confused 3 year old "That is why you are on a harness. You would've ran into the ocean and gotten hit by a wave or by the other guests" Rachel pouted as she watched Tina and Mercedes make sand castles and Finn, Noah, Sam, Mike and Artie play Frisbee. Kurt was tanning and Blaine was trying to coax him to go into the water. Shelby, still carrying Rachel, walked over towards 9 year old Mercedes and 10 year old Tina and placed her on the grainy sand. She then proceeded to hand Tina Rachel's leash.

Rachel was really upset. She wasn't a dog. She saw dogs in leashes. She was a big girl, or at least that's what Shelby and Will told her. She tried to mush sand together to copy her big sisters but it just collapsed. So not fun

That entire trip Rachel barley left her mothers side for her 'safety' as she watched her siblings laughed and joke on the beach

~FLASHBACK~

I whined at Finn to release me but he wouldn't budge as we entered the dining room again, free of all eggs. The only hint that eggs had been served was the distinct smell around the room


	6. Chapter 6

TINA'S POV:

"Okay and now it's time to eat!" Uncle Joey announced. Finally! I was starving. Uncle Joey and dad started passing out chicken noodle soups (Or vegetable soup for Rachel) and my stomach grumbled each time they passed. The egg was a good...I wouldn't call it an appetizer...a good snack but it wouldn't tie me over.

"Here you go" Dad said putting a white bowl filled with soup in front of me. I smiled at him and picked up my fork. Before I could dig in the table shook and some soup sloshed over the bowls sides and onto the white tablecloth. I looked past Mercedes beside me and saw Finn plop Rachel back into her seat. I didn't even notice that she left...

"Ugh" Sugar said. I looked at her as she spit some soup back into her bowl. Disgusting "This soup tastes awful"

"Like you could make better" I mumbled under my breath

"Tina" I felt a tug at my dress and looked down to see Rachel standing there with her bowl of soup in her tiny hands.

"What Rach? You don't like your soup" Rachel shook her head. Now I was confused. Rachel loved all that vegetarian junk. Tofu, yum, salad delicious. She was an odd 6 year old

"Kitty is making fun of me. Can I eat with you" Rachel asked. Without even waiting for an answer she put her bowl of soup on told of the table and looked at me expectantly. I sighed and pushed my soup away before picking her up and placing her on my lap

"Honestly, I didn't think that would work" Rachel said before digging into her soup. I sighed, guess I'm done eating my soup.

OOoOoOooO

"Attention Schusters" Uncle Joey yelled banging his fork against his glass. The noisy living room instantly went quiet, they all knew what was coming up "The Afikoman hunt is about start". The Afikoman hunt was where all the children (Under 18 but normally only Kids up to 14 feel comfortable to do it) look for a hidden piece of Matzah. The child that found it will give it to the leader of the Seder and will get a prize. All the chidden get prizes but the winner gets a bigger one

Across the room Santana checked her phone to see a new text message. She typed in her password (Cheerio) and clicked on Messages

TO: Annoying Bitch Sister

FROM: PUCK

Im on my way home. gnna climb threw the windos. dont wrry. Stop mum if she is gong upstairs

-Puckzilla

For a drunk guy Puck could still text decently. It wasn't that much worse then when he was sober actually

Tina lifted Rachel off her lap and the little girl scurried to her uncle. She sat patiently beside his chair next to Marley, Kurt and Artie but sometimes bounced in her spot. Tina kept her chuckling to a minimum knowing that that use to be her

"The basement, outside and second floor is off limits" Uncle Joey continued. "The third floor is still allowed though". Tina tuned him out and started playing with the plastic frogs littering the table until Mercedes elbowed her "What" she hissed

"We are all splitting up into pairs. We have to have at least one little kid with us. We got saddled with Sugar"

"Who says I'm working with you?"

"We're the only group left" Tina looked around and saw all the kids had already left and adamant chatter was heard throughout the house. She sighed and pushed her chair back


	7. Chapter 7

The groups were pre made before hand by the adults. Santana, Brittany and Marley. Quinn, Kitty and Rachel. Mercedes, Sugar and Tina. Kurt, Finn and Wade. Noah, Artie and Sam. Mike, Jake, Ryder. Rory and Matt

Group 1: SANTANTA, BRITTANY AND MARLEY

Marley's POV:

Me, cousin San and Britt were looking around the family room for the hidden afikoman. I actually think I am the only one looking while Santana and Brittany secretly text each other when they think I'm not looking. It is really aggravating. I know they may be too 'old' or this isn't 'cool' for them but it is to me. I'm only young once

They start giggling behind my back as I lift up a couch cushion and I finally snap.

"What's so funny?" I ask them. The instantly stop giggling "What is so funny? I don't find searching for the Afikoman funny, do you? I know your 15 and this isn't particularly "cool" I put cool in quotation marks because how ISN'T this cool. Even if you don't find it you get a cool gift. Last year they both got nail salon kits that I heard from Kurt they spent hours with. "But I think it is and your on my team girls! So put the phones away and at last PRETEND to be interested. Brittany, check the Kleenex boxes that's where it was last year. Santana check the kitchen counters, maybe its in between papers"

They both look at me for a solid minute before I clap my hands in their face and snap them out of it "C'mon!". Santana runs to the kitchen and Brittany looks through Kleenex boxes. That felt awesome to be leading for once!


End file.
